Battle of the Ships
by Zelda rules
Summary: Only the bravest, most dedicated shippers can participate in the epic battle of the ships! Volunteer now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello dearest, darlingest, beautiful readers and welcome to the Battle of the Ships!

Before we start, allow me to introduce myself. You may call me ZR, and I will be your humble host during this legendary battle. What is this battle you ask? This battle is a brawl between some of your favorite Avatar the Last Airbender pairings, or- as the fandom refers to it as- ships. (the reason we all love the show.)

Before the battle starts, however, we are going to need some brave volunteers to board the ships, so the battle can take place out at sea. If you are interested in joining this battle, please write your favorite ship in the review box (You can only choose one! Sorry, I know it's hard.) along with the name you would like to be called during this battle, and if you would like to be referred to as an 'it', 'he' or 'she'. (When I am writing the battle scenes, pronouns can come in handy!)

Each ship is going to need a captain, to take charge and command the crew in battle. Only the most dedicated authors to a ship can make the perfect captain, so if you know of one (or wish to be one yourself) please write that in the review box also.

You may also PM me if you please.

The battle will take place out at sea exactly a week from now, so those who wish to support their favorite ships in war should volunteer soon. Ships from the Legend of Korra will also be allowed, even though this isn't a crossover.

I look forward to seeing you all again soon.

May the best ship win!


	2. Chapter 2

Inhaling deeply, ZR breathed in the scent of the salty ocean air. The ocean waves were quite reckless this afternoon, and the toucan-puffins on the shore squawked and chirped noisily. The sun overhead shone brightly down at the docked ships.

_Too bad this peaceful day will be interrupted when the battle begins. _ZR thought with a little snigger.

"Hey ZR!" A voice call from behind her. ZR turned around to see her good buddy Alice8.

"Hey Alice8," ZR greeted. Standing behind Alice8 was Mako whose arm was linked with a petite girl's who had fuzzy, fire ferret looking ears atop her head.

"Um," ZR pointed at the couple. "Really?"

Mako grew defensive fast. "Yes really!"

"What? I ship it." Alice8 told her. "Mako and human Pabu who's a girl… Makabu. We are gonna win this thing."

ZR raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Yeah…."

Before Alice8, Mako, or Pabu could get in another word, another volunteer joined the group.

"Hey guys." said Bongo who was smiling cheerfully. "Go Doph!"

ZR then realized that The Duke and Toph were standing behind Bongo, neither talking, but holding hands, each with a content smile on their face.

"Hey Bongo, and…Doph." ZR greeted. "Welcome."

"Hi!" said a new voice and heads turned to see two more volunteers being followed by Zuko and Katara, who were in some sort of conversation. "Misplaced Avatar here!"

"…and Lady Friday!" Misplaced Avatar quickly added after earning a glare from the girl standing next to her. "We are here to support _the best_ ship ever…Zutara!"

Lady Friday nodded in agreement. "We're gonna win."

Alice8 scoffed. "Um, I don't think so."

"Go Doph!" Bongo cheered again.

"No one even ships that." Misplaced Avatar pointed out, glancing at Toph and The Duke.

"I do." Added The Duke with a smile.

"What's up guys?" Grin asked, joining the circle of volunteers. Mai and Zuko were following him, each with a bored expression on their face. "Maiko forever!"

Katara scoffed from where she was standing behind her shippers. "Ew no."

"Wait, why are there two Zuko's?" Alice8 wondered and looked at ZR for an answer, but she just shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest."

"Is this everyone?" Grin asked, looking around the group curiously.

ZR nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. If more people would have reviewed, this would be a slightly more interesting story."

Just then, an evil cackle could be heard from behind the group and the volunteer's heads whipped around in fear.

"MWAHAHAHA!" cried the mysterious voice. Suddenly, lighting flashed and out of the blue appeared Dark Bongo, Hakoda and Ursa besides her. "Tis I! Dark Bongo and I come to fight for the great ship HAKURSA!"

Confused and slightly skeptical eyes stared at Dark Bongo.

"What?" she wondered, faltering slightly. "It's a good ship."

"Not really, I can just see it happening." Regular Bongo explained.

"I'm wondering how you appeared from out of nowhere." ZR said. "What's up with the lightning?"

Alice8 was smiling. "I'm wondering why I didn't join the Hakursa ship?!"

Mako looked insulted and suddenly angry. "What?! We're not good enough for you?!"

Alice8 rolled her eyes at the obnoxious boy's attitude. "_Whoa, calm down feisty pants_."

ZR grinned. "We encourage movie quoting here."

Bongo frowned. "Not from _that_ movie."

Lady Friday held up a hand to silence them. "Whoa, guys, one fandom at a time. I could Fangirl over that movie all day long."

"With ya there sista." Alice8 fist pounded Lady Friday.

"Okay, so are we all here now?" Grin wondered while looking around again.

As if on cue, another evil laugh, only this time far more spine chilling than before, filled the air.

"MWAHAHAHAH!" Cried Even Darker Bongo, suddenly appearing out of a dark plume of smoke causing everyone to choke and cough. "Tis I, Even Darker Bongo, and I represent the ship PEMZIN!"

Bongo shook his head in disgust. "You sicken me."

Misplaced Avatar stepped into the middle of the circle of volunteers. "Can we just fight to the death already?!"

ZR nodded. "Yeah, okay, good idea."

"So, is _this_ everyone?" Grin asked exasperatedly.

"It doesn't have to be if more people review. They can be in the next chapter if they want." ZR explained. "So don't forget to leave a review, or PM me with your name-,"

"They get it ZR!" Even Darker Bongo cut in loudly. "Stop bothering the readers and just let them read!"

ZR shrunk back sadly. "Fine."

"Are we gonna fight now?" Lady Friday asked. "That's what all the readers are waiting for."

"If there are any readers…" Dark Bongo muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, let's just start." ZR agreed. "Okay, can everyone please form a single file line?"

"I'm not moving." Alice8 and Mai said at the same time.

"Why do we have to be in a line?" Misplaced Avatar wondered, everyone looking a little annoyed.

"Because there has to be order." ZR explained. "If we don't form a line there is no order, and you know what that means…NO CIVILIZATION!"

No one seemed to catch ZR's Avatar reference except Bongo, who grinned at her.

"Anyway, just form the line…" ZR begged them in an annoyed groan. "Please guys?"

The volunteers grumbled as a line was slowly formed, each volunteer with their ships behind them.

"Ok," ZR continued. "Who's first?"

"We are." Lady Friday said. She was standing in front of the line with Misplaced Avatar, Zuko and Katara.

"Alright Zutarians," ZR pointed to a large boat that was docked behind her. The ship looked like a cross between a Fire Nation war ship, and a Southern Water Tribe boat. Canons were loaded at the sides. "Please board your ship. Good luck to you all."

As the Zutarians boarded their ship, ZR pointed to the inside of her mouth in a gagging fashion, causing other volunteers to chuckle.

"Ahem, sorry." ZR said. "Trying to stay neutral."

Alice8 scoffed. "Yeah right."

ZR rolled her eyes. "Who's next?"

"Why do you keep asking that? You can see who's next in the line. We're right in front of your face!" Mako exclaimed hot-headedly.

Pabu smiled. "He's a little cranky."

Alice8 smiled. "I love those two."

ZR tried to hide a look that said 'you three are insane' but was failing.

"Alright, you can board that boat." ZR told them while pointing to a vast yacht that had the words 'Makabu's vast yacht' written largely on it.

Alice8 led her ship into the yacht, the couple following arm in arm.

ZR turned to the volunteer next in line. "Grin, you, Zuko and Mai can board that ship over there."

Grin nodded and led his ship into a large boat that looked like a Fire Nation war ship, the words 'Maiko' printed in big red letters on the side.

ZR smiled at the next volunteer in line. "Bongo, good luck to you and Doph-,"

"It's _The _Doph," Duke stressed, holding his index finger in the air for emphasis. "Don't forget it."

"Yeah," ZR agreed quickly with a shrug. "Ok, that's your boat."

ZR pointed to a small, wooden row boat with the words 'The Doph' Painted neatly on the side.

None of the three from The Doph ship complained about the boat's size. Instead, they quietly boarded it.

ZR shrugged. "Ok, Dark Bongo, you, Hakoda and Ursa board that ship," she told them pointing to the boat. "and Even Darker Bongo, you, Tenzin and Pema can board that ship."

Once they did, ZR turned to the boats.

"Okay shippers, here are the rules," She began loudly. "There is no killing in this battle because I like to keep my stories rated K, got it?"

Several groans were heard from the boats and someone called out "But that's what makes it fun!"

"Too bad." ZR said firmly and heads reluctantly nodded. "Good. Okay, another thing is I will be in a Fire Nation war balloon up there," she explained, pointing overhead. "If you fire at me, you're out."

More groans and reluctant nods followed.

"Finally, once you join this battle, you cannot surrender."

"The only ship that would be weak enough to do that is Hakursa!" Even Darker Bongo yelled from his ship.

"Not true!" Dark Bongo defended, "It would be you Pemzin shippers!"

ZR smirked. "Okay, okay, save the fighting for out at sea. So, when I say 'go' you may start to sail out to sea and begin to battle."

The shippers waited in anticipation.

"On your marks, get set…" ZR paused for dramatic effect. "Go!"

**AN: ****Hello guys! Thanks to those who volunteered! I hope I wrote your personalities okay, if not, feel free to type a few words about yourself in that little box below. Update will come before the end of this week so be ready! **

**And again, if anyone else wants to join, volunteers are still welcome! We will be discussing captains in the next chappie! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **** Hello beautiful readers!**

**I just want to warn you all, this story is going to get a little crazy. ****_Fun_**** crazy, but nonetheless, crazy. Hopefully you are all happy with the way you are portrayed. Again, if you have any suggestions, I would be happy to make some adjustments. **

**Also, thanks to all of my volunteers and reviewers! You have no idea how happy you make me!**

**Just a quick side note to Grin, thanks so much for agreeing to go along with my crazy idea. Although, I don't quite think this is what you had in mind… **

**If you have any objections, let me know. :)**

**Just so you know when your reading, when I refer to Bumi, I'm not talking about the earthbender. I'm referring to Aang's son. Also when I refer to Honora, I'm talking about Zuko's fandom created daughter.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review so I know if people are actually reading this, or if I'm just wasting my time.**

**HAPPY READING!**

"On your marks, get set…" ZR paused for dramatic effect. "Go!"

"Wait!" someone called desperately from behind. "Wait for us!"

"Who the what now?!" Bongo exclaimed from inside the small Doph rowboat.

Four more volunteers suddenly came racing forward, Jet and Azula running behind one, and Bumi and Honora running behind another. They came to a halt when they reached ZR.

ZR raised an eyebrow. "Um, you guys are late." She noted bluntly.

The volunteers hesitated as they tried to catch their breath.

"Yeah," the first volunteer said finally. "We know that, sorry."

"Well, like I said, there needs to be order here and-,"

"Oh _please_," interrupted one of them dryly, looking a lot like a much eviler version of Alice8. "_You_ _want_ us to be here. Without volunteers, you have no story."

ZR couldn't deny that so she merely nodded. "Fair enough." She mumbled. "Okay then, state your name and ship."

"Well, I'm Tina, and I would like to join the Zutara ship." The first volunteer said, pointing to the Zutara war ship as she did. The volunteers aboard it cheered.

"Okay Tina," ZR agreed and gestured to where the ship was docked. "Climb aboard then. Your fellow shippers will fill you in on what the rules are."

Tina nodded excitedly and hurried over to the large boat.

"Who's next?" ZR asked the remaining volunteers, her eyes glancing over each of them. She stopped when they landed on an all too familiar face.

"Oh come on!" she groaned.

The volunteer chuckled. "That's right. It's me; Yet another and the last of the Bongo's Bongo!"

"No!" Grin complained from aboard the Maiko ship. "There are _way_ too many Bongo's to keep track of! Who are you guys anyway?"

"The world may never know." Dark Bongo answered mysteriously.

Grin stared at her like she was crazy.

"Anyway," ZR sighed. "Yet another and the last of the Bongo's Bongo; what do you ship?"

"Buminora!" she cheered excitedly.

Bumi and Honora nodded from behind her.

ZR grinned. "That's a great ship. Okay, Yet another and the last of the Bongo's Bongo, first things first, we have to shorten your name."

Yet another and the last of the Bongo's Bongo frowned. "Why?"

ZR rolled her eyes. "Because it is way too long, that's why." She told her and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about…"

"Sparky Sparky Boom Bongo?!" Tina suggested excitedly.

ZR firmly shook her head. "No."

"Well how about just YAATLOTB?" Yet another and the last of the Bongo's Bongo suggested. "Abbreviate it."

"That sounds ridiculous." Grin pointed out dryly.

ZR nodded. "It does."

"Does it really matter?" Misplaced Avatar wondered in annoyance. "Nobody ships Buminora anyway."

Yet another and the last of the Bongo's Bongo gasped in shock. "How dare you say something so terrible?!"

ZR raised a hand to quiet them. "Alright, alright, how about just, Yet another Bongo?" she suggested.

Yet another and the last of the Bongo's Bongo nodded thoughtfully. "I guess so."

"Okay." ZR sighed. "Glad that's over. Yet another Bongo, please board that ship over there." The ship resembled a cruise ship, but had large canons loaded at the sides, ready to attack.

"Sweet." Bumi grinned and boarded the cruise ship with Yet another Bongo and Honora.

"Okay," ZR continued. "Let me guess, Dark Alice8?"

The volunteer with the strange resemblance to Alice8 narrowed her eyes. "I prefer to be called Evil Alice."

"Why do we all have dark versions of ourselves in this story?" Tina asked and others nodded, also wondering.

"Um, well that's a good question," ZR tried her best to come up with a decent answer. "Well…I guess I don't really know. Bongo started it and apparently everybody likes evil versions of themselves. So I added them per request."

"Oh," Tina replied simply. "Ok."

"Um, hello?" Evil Alice cut in impatiently. "I'm still here."

ZR turned back to the dark twin of Alice8. "Oh, yeah. Okay so, what do you ship?"

Evil Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. "Only the best ship ever- Hakursa."

ZR nodded. "Alright. You can join Dark Bongo on the Hakursa ship over there."

"Fine." Evil Alice mumbled and climbed aboard the Water tribe ship. It didn't look very equipped for battle, and Hakoda and Ursa were merely lounging above deck.

ZR turned to the last volunteer. "Um, Lady Friday? I thought you already boarded the Zutara ship?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm not Lady Friday. I'm Lady Lyxxi, her twin." She explained.

"Evil twin?"

Lyxxi shook her head. "Nope, just twin."

"Don't listen to her!" shouted Lady Friday from her boat. "She's very sneaky! Do _not_ trust her!"

ZR looked from one twin to the next in confusion. "Um, alright then. Anyway, I'm guessing you ship…EW…is that, Jetzula?"

Lady Lyxxi nodded cheerily. "The one and only."

"What?!" Azula snapped from behind, blue fireballs forming in her fists. "Do you have a problem with my ship?!"

ZR took a step back and put her hands in front of her defensively. "No! No not at all. Right this way."

ZR quickly gestured to a small Fire Nation ship that had a large tree growing out of the middle of it. Freedom fighter based tree houses were built in its branches.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Alice8 stated and heads nodded in agreement.

Lady Lyxxi, Jet and Azula boarded the ship, Lyxxi sticking her tongue out at her twin as she passed.

"Alright." ZR began and stepped into her Fire Nation war balloon. "Let's try this again."

She waited for the volunteers to position themselves at the wheel.

"On your marks, get set…go!" she shouted and immediately the ships began to sail into the ocean at full speed. ZR (who can suddenly firebend) blasted a plume of fire into the top of her air balloon, causing it to rise into the sky overlooking the sea.

The ships continued to sail farther into the ocean until the shore was no longer visible. ZR's war balloon rose high enough into the sky so that she had a perfect view of every ship. Rubbing her hands together in giddy anticipation, ZR awaited for the battle she knew was going to be epic to start. However, even when all the boats were far enough into the sea, no canons where fired. In fact, some of the ships began to sail in different directions, heading away from one another.

ZR huffed in disappointment and grabbed her megaphone she remembered to bring with.

"Hey!" she shouted into it, her voice traveling with the wind down to the boats. "What's the big idea? Why aren't you fighting?!"

Tina handed Misplaced Avatar a megaphone, and she promptly screamed into it, "Un, hello? We are not just going to charge into battle without a proper plan! That would be suicide!"

Dark Bongo also shouted into a megaphone. "Yeah, who do you think we are?! The swamp guys?!"

ZR nodded, clearly impressed. "Wow," she shouted back. "That's pretty smart. I would've never thought of that. I would just charge into battle, hoping to live."

Alice8 grabbed a nearby mic. "And that's how one loses!"

"Wow, you're foolish!" Grin shouted up from his boat.

ZR scoffed and her face flushed red. "Hey, watch the name calling!"

The volunteers rolled their eyes and went back to discussing battle strategies.

Xxx

"Okay so, what's our plan guys?" Bongo asked Toph and The Duke who were seated in the small rowboat next to her. The Duke was happily rowing the boat.

"I don't know," Toph replied absentmindedly as she picked her nose. "I was going to leave that up to you."

Bongo hesitated. "Um, okay."

The Duke shrugged. "I don't see why we even have to battle. Can't we all just enjoy our own ships peacefully?"

Bongo face palmed. "Of course not Duke! This is war! This is what the fandom lives for!"

The Duke shrugged. "Okay."

Toph flicked a booger at Bongo who brushed it away quickly in disgust.

"Well, we are totally going to get creamed if other ships start shooting canons at us in this thing." Toph admitted patting the side of the rowboat. "Luckily, you two have me!"

Suddenly, Toph stood up and earthbended part of the ocean floor out of the water, forming it into a large boat and catapulting them onto it. When her feet touched the stone deck, she added canons to the ship at the sides and loaded them with boulders.

"Wow," Bongo breathed, amazed. "Nice."

The Duke smiled, impressed with the earthbender's skill as he observed her work. "Wow."

Toph smiled haughtily. "Yeah, I'm the best."

Suddenly, the ship started to sink into the water, the stone boat disappearing under the deep bluish-green sea.

"Um, Toph," The Duke began as the ship sunk lower and lower. "I think this boat is too heavy to stay afloat."

"Darn," Toph grumbled. "Should've thought of that."

The earthbender suddenly catapulted the three back into the small rowboat where they landed with a thud.

"So much for that idea." Bongo muttered.

"Hey guys?!" Yet another Bongo yelled down from atop the Buminora cruise ship. "We have a proposition for you. Care to climb aboard?"

Bongo suddenly felt water seep into her shoe and looked down to find that there was a hole in the bottom of the boat from their rough landing.

Bongo nodded reluctantly. "Yes."

Xxx

Grin paced back and forth in front of a long table that had a map sprawled out across it. Tiny figurines of each ship were spread out over the map's ocean, each in about the same place they really were in the present. Mai and Zuko leaned against each other on the floor in front of it, a bored expression on both of their faces.

"Alright Maiko," Grin began stroking his chin thoughtfully. "It is clear that our number one enemy is going to be Zutara. They are a strong, well supported pairing and their ship is armed and loaded, perfect for speed, agility, and firing canons."

Grin moved the small version of the Maiko ship across the map and closer to the Zutarian boat. "I say that we immediately form an alliance with them, that way when the time is right-," Grin crashed the Maiko boat into Zutara's. "We turn and attack!"

Mai sighed uninterestedly, examining her deep red finger nails as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. Zuko just shrugged.

"If you say so." He replied easily, gazing up into the sky. "Those clouds look fluffy."

Grin groaned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Well, since that's our only idea so far, I suppose we'll go with it."

Mai sighed. "Why do you think the Zutarians are even going to want to make an alliance with us?" she wondered in her usual dry tone. "They hate us."

Grin paused and gazed at the menacing looking Zutara ship across the ocean. Suddenly, a small smirk spread across his features.

"I have an idea."

**AN: ****Hello all! Wow, things are getting intense, aren't they? I decided to drop the captain idea because I figured it would start too much of a riot. Anyway, the ships that didn't get to discuss battle plans this chapter, will first thing in the next. I hope you are all enjoying this, but the only way I will know is if you review in that pretty little box down there!**

**Any suggestions, comments or new volunteers are also welcome! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Hello my pretties! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter (and to the sourpusses who I know read it, but didn't review, GO REVIEW!)**

**Usually I would just accept the fact that no one is reading and that explains why I have no reviews, but at least to those who are in the story, please review. I just want to know if you are enjoying this. If you hate it, simply write 'I hate this' in the review box and I will understand. Just…at least review for my mental well-being.**

**Anyway, thanks to my new volunteers! You're going to be in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, I am very sorry for not posting this yesterday like promised. I was very busy. (Okay, I admit, I was just a little lazy. Sorry 'bout that)**

**Thanks to all of you beauties who faved/followed/reviewed to this story!**

**Lady Friday and Grin…just saying, I am ****_very_**** sorry…but I'm not sorry ;)**

**ENJOY!**

Alice8 sat awkwardly at a table on Makabu's 'vast yacht', picking at her sea slug. Earlier, when she had suggested they discuss battle plans, Mako and Pabu had complained that they were hungry and so the three of them went to eat lunch at the yacht's restaurant (which, for unknown reasons is tricked out with waiters, chefs, and an all you can eat Water Tribe buffet). However, Alice8 wasn't very hungry to begin with, and had lost her appetite completely after watching the couple endlessly swoon over each other from across the table.

"Um, guys," Alice8 began, poking her sea slug with a fork, causing it to deflate slightly. "Don't you think we should be, I don't know, preparing for battle?"

Mako and Pabu didn't respond, continuing to chatter happily with each other.

She sighed angrily "Hello? Mako, Pabu? Makabu?"

No response.

Alice8 scoffed. "You know what, whatever. If you two aren't going to help me fight for your _own_ _ship_, then I guess we should just sink it now!"

Mako and Pabu stopped talking long enough to see Alice8 storm off the deck furiously. After that, they continued their conversation.

The girl didn't stop stomping away until she was out of the restaurant, and at the very edge of the hull of the yacht. Clutching the railing irritably, Alice8 looked out into the sea at the other ships.

The closest boat to Makabu's was Maiko's. It looked far more equipped for war than Makabu's and the shiny metal sides glinted in the sun. Someone was pacing across the steel deck, hands clasped behind their back, each step making a small metallic thud sound. Alice8 could tell it wasn't Mai from where she was standing, but wasn't sure if the person was Zuko or Grin.

Alice8 quickly snatched a pair of binoculars that where sitting on a bench next to her and peered through the glass.

_Grin. _She thought, observing him through the glass. The volunteer was watching the Zutara ship intensely as his own ship sailed closer to it, somewhat of a scheming look in his eyes.

_He's going to attack the Zutara ship first! _Alice8 thought, judging the speed and direction the Maiko ship was sailing at.

Alice8 put down her binoculars with a shrug.

_I'll let Maiko take down Zutara. _She thought tapping her chin. _After the most powerful competitor is out of the race, the rest of the ships will be easy to take down; starting with Maiko._

Alice8 rubbed her palms together with a snigger. Winning this war was going to be _so_ easy, even if she had to do it all by herself.

Xxx

"Alright," Dark Bongo began and plopped into a cushioned seat at the battle planning table. "I think the first matter we discuss is who the captain is on this boat."

Evil Alice snorted. "Yeah right, that matter doesn't have to be discussed because it's so obvious that I'm going to be the captain."

Dark Bongo narrowed her eyes. "What makes you so sure about that?"

Evil Alice sighed. "Oh Dark Bongo," she waved a hand to the side dramatically. "I can't believe you actually think you're captain material. It's obvious that I would make a better captain than you. And besides, I'm older so that makes me the leader."

Hakoda, who was sitting next to Ursa on the other side of the table, raised a hand.

"Um, shouldn't I be the captain?" he wondered, interrupting the two. "I am a chief…and the oldest."

Dark Bongo rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you are a terrible leader. In that one episode, The Southern Raiders, when Azula was attacking Team Avatar, you ran away with the eight year old and the kid in the wheel chair, leaving your children to fight off the psychotic firebender."

Hakoda slumped into his chair.

"Anyway," Evil Alice continued. "I'm the captain and that's that." She told Dark Bongo who sneered.

"No, it's not!" Dark Bongo said and jumped out of her chair. "We'll have to fight over the position. Agni Kai!" she challenged.

"You're on!" Evil Alice agreed immediately. The two glared at each other.

"But…" Ursa stammered in surprise after a second. "Neither of you are firebenders."

Both dark volunteers hesitated.

"Oh yeah," Dark Bongo remembered with a shrug.

"Waterbending Kai!" Evil Alice declared. (Because, apparently they're waterbenders.)

"You're on!" Dark Bongo agreed. "At sunset!"

Xxx

ZR sighed as she lazily leaned back in her seat in the war balloon. There was nothing to watch when everyone was making battle plans.

_Hopefully the battle will start soon_. She thought. _Then I can see some real action!_

Just as her eyelids began to slide close, allowing her to take a short nap, something bright glinted in the sun, blinding ZR from seeing what it was.

"What the Flameo?!" She shouted and desperately tried to block the light from her face.

Suddenly, Avatar Aang, mounted on his trusty Sky Bison, Appa, came souring out of the sky, the sun's beams reflecting off of Appa's shiny horns. From what ZR could make out, a girl was seated on the bison's head next to the Avatar.

When the girl spotted ZR, she promptly grabbed a megaphone (that everyone in this story seems to have).

"ZR!" the girl shouted. "Tis I, Exp! I cometh to volunteer for this battle of the ages!"

ZR grinned. She quickly grabbed her megaphone. "Welcome Exp! I shall allow thee to compete in this battle, however, thou shalt know it shall be very dangerous!"

Exp continued as Appa flew closer to the war balloon. "I am aware of the dangers!" Exp shouted back confidently. "Thou shalt not warn me, for I am already aware of the dangers as well as the rules!"

When Appa was close enough to the war balloon to be hovering right next to it, both girls paused.

"Um," Aang began. "Why are you two talking so weird?"

ZR and Exp shrugged.

"So," ZR continued casually. "What do you ship?"

Exp grinned widely. "Taang, it's such a cute pairing."

ZR nodded, understandably. "So, I see you have Aang, where is Toph?"

Aang rubbed the back of his bald head sheepishly. "Yeah, about that, for some reason there are two Zuko's in this universe, but not two Toph's."

ZR looked puzzled. "Well that's strange," she said slowly and Exp and Aang nodded.

"We know."

"So I guess you'll just have to fight over the one Toph we have on the Doph ship." ZR concluded. "I suppose it will make for a more interesting read."

Exp smiled. "I guess you right." She agreed. "Common Aang, we are going to win Toph over!"

With that, Appa dipped through the clouds and soared down to the sea.

ZR chuckled to herself.

"I love this job."

Xxx

"Lady Friday, can you help me with this blasting jelly?!" shouted Misplaced Avatar from across deck. Lady Friday scurried over quickly, helping her fellow shipper lift the heavy barrel onto a shelf.

"Phew!" sighed Tina, after she was done stacking the boxes of jellied candies (it's important not to mix up the two). "What a day! We discussed plans, loaded the canons, mopped the deck, and found all of these jellies! I think we are quite the team!"

The other two girls smiled and nodded.

"That's because great minds think alike," Lady Friday told them happily. "And we all ship Zutara-,"

"The best ship EVER!" Misplaced Avatar finished and the girls giggled.

"Hey girls," Katara started, walking into the room next to Zuko. "We found something below deck."

Zuko gestured to two girls behind him, each with embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"Stowaways." Tina assumed knowingly.

"Yep," Katara confirmed. "They claim they ship Zutara, but I'm not sure if we should trust them, they could be spies."

Misplaced Avatar nodded. "You're right, we should throw them overboard!"

Tina pumped a fist in the air and screamed. "Yeah!

"Wait!" Lady Friday cut in, standing in front of the stowaways. "We don't know that for sure. We should at least let them talk." She reasoned.

"Party pooper." Misplaced Avatar grumbled but Lady Friday shot her a look.

"State your names please." Lady Friday ordered and the two girls nodded.

"I'm Lillypanda, and this is my friend Ext. We promise we are Zutara shippers, it's the best ship ever! We ship them whole heartedly!"

Katara, Tina, and Lady Friday seemed convinced, but Misplaced Avatar remained skeptical.

"How do we know that you two are not just really good actresses?" she wondered, pacing in front of them in attempt to interrogate them.

"Well, be-because we say we're not, and w-we really mean it?" Ext tried with a little innocent smile.

Misplaced Avatar gave a curt nod. "Fair enough. I suppose you can join."

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Hold up," she put a hand in the air to stop them. "First you have to scrub the barracks." She demanded.

Neither girl hesitated, but nodded eagerly.

"Anything to fight for Zutara!"

Xxx

The blazing sun was just beginning to meet the horizon when the Maiko ship finally sailed up to Zutara's. When it was close enough to walk across a ramp, Grin called for Zuko to stop it. (Because Zuko suddenly knows how to sail a warship.)

Lady Friday was the only Zutarian on deck, pacing with hands folded neatly in front of her. Grin assumed she was on first watch, and that the rest of the Zutara shippers were sleeping.

After a moment, the girl paused and froze, turning to meet Grin's eyes in surprise, not expecting the enemy to creep close so silently.

"Misplaced Avatar! Tina! Ext! Lillypanda! It's Maiko! Come quick!" she screeched out, but Grin promptly put his hands in the air, showing that he meant no harm.

"Shhh," he hushed from across the small distance between the boats. "I'm not going to attack you."

Lady Friday placed her hands on her hips and scoffed. "Yeah right, that's what this is all about. Attacking other ships. I would never trust a Maiko."

Grin shook his head gently. "No, I know. You have no reason to trust me." He agreed with her easily, his voice friendly.

"But you have no reason not to trust me either." He added with a 'grin'. (pun intended.)

Lady Friday stuck her nose in the air. "You're a Maiko shipper. That's enough reason not to trust you."

Grin nodded understandably. "Yes, of course." He agreed, slightly saddened. "Never mind, I should've known you wouldn't trust me anyway."

Grin waved to Zuko, signaling for him to start the boat again. "Forgive me Miss Friday. But I'll be on my way."

Lady Friday watched as the Maiko ship slowly began to move again, a disappointed gleam in the corners of Grin's eyes.

"Wait-," she added suddenly, holding a hand in the air.

Grin turned. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry. You're right, I have no reason not to trust you, right? I mean, you seem kind. What was it you wanted to say?"

Grin looked genuinely pleased. "May I climb aboard Miss?" he wondered politely. "I feel like the two of us, coming from two very strong pairings, should…chat, over the future of this war."

Lady Friday wasn't very sure what the boy meant by that, but the pleading look in his eyes, accompanied by his warm tone and smile, made her instantly nod.

"Of course."

Zuko lowered down a ramp that connected the two ships and Grin walked across.

Lady Friday didn't notice the sides of his mouth twitch into a mischievous smirk.

**AN: ****Do you readers like to break my heart (in half) and crush my soul (like a grape)? All I ask for is a few reviews. Especially from you people in it. Like I said, even and 'I hate this story' would make me feel like someone's at least reading. Of course, I don't want you to hate this story, but if you do, tell me and I shall stop:(**

**Anyway, Like always, suggests, requests, and new volunteers are accepted. (Although just to warn you, I will stop adding volunteers after a few more chapters. If you want to join, speak up now darn it!)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Although I will never know if you don't review.**


End file.
